


Father of the Bride

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parenthood, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew no one was watching him as they came down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of the Bride

He knew no one was watching him as they came down the aisle. Ysana had argued for a small wedding - everyone there was important to her and Halden. If she was radiant (and she was), it wasn’t the expensive dress, or her make-up, or artfully arranged hair, but the joy that filled her and pulled her just a little too quickly toward the enraptured young man towering over the priest some few feet away.

Kalman sat, linking hands with Eglorine and remembering their own wedding. When it came time to stand and give his daughter away, he had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
